


Coney Island

by SweetEmotion11



Series: The Softer Side [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And wears his suit!, Clint rides nothing, Coney Island!, F/M, Fun before shit goes down, M/M, Natasha rides everything, Phil eats food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEmotion11/pseuds/SweetEmotion11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets her boys to go to Coney Island! Phil wants all the food - Natasha wants to ride all the rides - Clint wants nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coney Island

Sometimes, they want to have fun!

…except for Clint…

 

“Nope. Not a chance,” Clint declares, folding his arms over his chest.

“C’mon,” Natasha wheedles over the roar of the crowd, “it’ll be fun!”

Clint shakes his head.

“Not a Goddamn chance,” he thunders.

Coulson shoots him a pleading look over his deep-fried Oreos.

“Please?”

“No! And why the hell are you still wearing a suit?”

Coulson shrugs.

“Habit,” he mumbles, small bits of powdered sugar falling from his mouth and dotting his lapel.

Nat pouts a little, her lips pursing, forehead puckering.

“One. Just one.”

Clint looks from Nat to Phil and back before taking his thumb and middle finger and squeezing his temples with a sigh.

“One. And then –”

Natasha squeals and Coulson jumps as she grabs both of their hands.

“YAY! Let’s go!”

Natasha drags both agents behind her and rushes for The Cyclone. She clamors aboard and yanks the bar across her lap, bouncing a bit in her seat.

Coulson polishes off his last Oreo, licks his fingers, and follows suit.

Clint frowns as he steps in the small car and grimaces as he clicks the bar towards his waist.

“This is so unsafe,” he murmurs.

Natasha whips around.  
“Oh, shut up, Tantor. We’re safe as kittens!”

Clint lets out a soft whine as the train jerks forward and shoots a pitiful look to Phil.

Natasha shakes her head.

“большой ребенок,” she chides.

 

The first hill is the hardest on Clint’s stomach.

The second…isn’t so bad.

By the third, Clint starts to enjoy himself.

He even whoops.

Phil, however, having eaten one too many deep-fried Oreos, hurls violently just after everyone exits the train.

He barely makes it to the trash can.

Clint consoles him, purchases a ginger ale, and deposits a suddenly-green Phil onto a bench before looking at Nat.

“So,” he begins sheepishly, “wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is pre-Avengers.  
> Yes. That is a Tarzan reference.
> 
> Yes. I made Phil wear the suit to an amusement park. It amused me, plus when have you EVER seen Phil sans suit? (Clint has ;-))


End file.
